Robot Wars Magazine/Issue 19
Issue 19 of Robot Wars Magazine, cover dated November 2001, was released on the 22nd October 2001. Features *'New Robots: New-Improved Fighting Machines!' - An article looking at some of the robots in Series 5 that had returned, describing the improvements they had made from their Series 4 appearances, showing pictures of both versions for each robot. *'Robot Wars Club' - News for club members, with a preview of Dutch Series 1. Also included the usual information on how to join with form. *'Arenas Of Destruction' - A preview of the new Robot Wars video game, Arenas of Destruction, with the announcement of the winner of the Design A Robot competition from Issue 13. *'How To Draw: Gemini' - The regular feature showing an easy way to draw Robot Wars competitors, the robot in this issue being Gemini. *'Controlled Puzzle Zone' - The puzzles section. *'Letters' - Letters from fans, also featuring At Home With The House Robots, information about subscriptions and a preview of the next issue. Comics Fantasy Fight - X-Terminator 2 vs Reactor - Reactor charged straight at X-Terminator 2, and X-Terminator attacked with its axe. The first blow punctured the back of Reactor, then X-Terminator broke Reactor's axe with another axe blow. However, when X-Terminator attacked Reactor's front, its axe broke. Reactor took advantage, flipping X-Terminator into the pit. Fantasy Fight - The Big Bad Bug Bash! - A fight between three insect themed robots. Milly-Ann Bug started by ramming Little Fly, puncturing its side with its spikes. Little Fly tried to use its lawn mower blade on Milly-Ann Bug, but only succeeded in cutting off some of Milly's hair. Evil Weevil then charged in from the other side of the arena, and on impact with the two, broke the two opponents apart, and sending Little Fly out of the arena. Milly-Ann Bug tried to escape, but Evil Weevil caught up, an with a blow from the hammer, knocked Milly-Ann Bug out. Competitions *'Alien Invasion!' - 44 Insectobots were available to win. The question was "How Many Legs Does A Daddy Long Legs Have? A - 2, B-8, C- 12", to which the answer was 8. *'Extreme Racing' - 1 winner would win a PlayStation with a copy of Extreme Racing with a Mattel Fireball Playset. Two runners-up would receive a copy of the game on PlayStation, and 6 more runners-up would receive copies of the game, either on PlayStation or PC. The question was "What Is The Name Of The Mattel Playset", to which the answer was Fireball. Posters *'Dead Metal' (2 pages) *'We Want Carnage' (1 page) *'Series 5 Wall-chart/Dead Metal' - see Free Gift section. Free Gift A double-sided poster, with a picture of Dead Metal on one side, and Series 5 wall-chart on the other side. Adverts *'Halfords bikes' (Page 14-15) *'Milky Way' (Page 18) *'FBX Magazine' (Page 25) Gallery RWm19p2-3.jpg RWm19p4-5.jpg RWm19p6-7.jpg RWm19p8-9.jpg RWm19p10-11.jpg RWm19p12-13.jpg RWm19p16-17.jpg RWm19p19.jpg RWm19p20-21.jpg RWm19p22-23.jpg RWm19p24-25.jpg RWm19p26-27.jpg RWm19p28-29.jpg RWm19p30-31.jpg RWm19back.jpg Credits *Editor, Boys' Magazines: Jason Loborik *Deputy Editor: David Hayles *Art Editor: Simon Oliver *Picture Editor: Sharron Price *Editorial Assistant: Kelly Austin *Advertising: Theresa Davies *Head Of Advertising: Claire Barrow *Brand Solutions Manager: Fiona Paterson *Marketing Exec: Siobhan Galvin *Marketing Manager: Lucy Regan *Production Controller: Sarah Hovell *Senior Production Controller: Joanne Beattie *Circulation Manager: Heather Mcilfatrick *Publisher: Toni Round *Editorial Director, Family Group: Nicky Smith *Director, Magazines: Peter Phippen *Contributors: John Ross, Alan Craddock, David Benham, Adrian Salmon *Photography: Simon Duncan, Chris Capstick *Thanks: Dan Glynncock, Team Pathetica Errors and Omissions *In the first Fantasy Fight, Reactor is drawn in the wrong colours, being black, silver and gold, rather than black, red and yellow; it appears to be a combination of Reactor and Reactor 2, hence the rear axe and colour scheme. **In the same comic, Reactor is inconsistently referred to as Reactor 2 and Reactor. *Razer is incorrectly spelt Razor on page 8. *In the "New-Improved Fighting Robots" section, the Series 4 version of Bigger Brother is called Big Brother. Big Brother was the robot the team entered in Series 3. **In the same section, X-Terminator is said to be in Heat C, when it was actually in Heat F. **Mini Morg is called Mega Morg. *In the Robot Wars Club section, Marien van der Meer is said to be captain of the Pathetica team; Marien van der Meer was actually captain of the Scraptosaur team, a robot which is not even mentioned. *Also in the Robot Wars Club section, Bamm Bamm is incorrectly spelt Bam Bam. *Arenas of Destruction is said to have a Tag Team mode, which no Robot Wars video game had. *In the puzzle section, Hydra is incorrectly spelt Hydrax **In the same section, X-Terminator is listed as one of the new robots in Series 5, when it had previously fought in Series 3 and 4. Trivia *In this issue, Destruct-A-Bubble is spelt correctly for the first time in the magazine's run. Category:Books and Magazines